Sonny Toussaint
| aliases = | franchise = Kindred: The Embraced | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = San Francisco, California | associations = Clan Ventrue San Francisco Police Department | known relatives = | status = Undead | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Original Saga" | final appearance = "Cabin in the Woods" | actor = Erik King }} is a fictional vampire featured in the short-lived Fox Network television series Kindred: The Embraced where he was played by actor Erik King. Although introduced as a human police detective and partner to Detective Frank Kohanek, it is revealed later in the series that Sonny is a vampire of Clan Ventrue sired by the Prince of San Francisco, Julian Luna. Sonny's task was to act as a blind between Frank's ongoing investigation of the Kindred and the day-to-day operations of his vampire master. While trying to protect Julian Luna's interests, Sonny also developed a close bond with Detective Kohanek and tried to prevent him from learning too much about the nature of the Kindred - not only for the safety of the Kindred, but for Frank's safety as well. Biography Sonny Toussaint was a vampire of Clan Ventrue. He was sired by the prince of San Francisco, Julian Luna. Sonny worked as one of Luna's spies in the San Francisco police department. His job was to steer attention away from Luna's enterprises, in particular: anything that might expose Luna and his associates as vampires. Sonny was partnered with a human named Frank Kohanek. Luna also had Sonny infiltrate the organization of a rival Kindred, an ambitious Brujah named Eddie Fiori. Eddie was convinced that Sonny had betrayed Julian and that he was now completely loyal to him. To keep up appearances, Sonny began secretly feeding information to Frank Kohanek about Julian Luna. Though it endangered the vampires' Masquerade, Sonny believed that if he could manipulate Frank into investigating Luna, it would enable him to redirect the focus back upon Eddie. Using a voice modulator, Sonny placed anonymous calls to Frank, providing him key information such as the location of Luna's bodyguard Stevie Ray. He accompanied Frank on the search for Stevie Ray and was present when Fiori and one of his underlings impaled the Gangrel vampire with a broken piece of antenna. Sonny later placed another screened call to Frank to tell him where he could find Luna's former lover Alexandra Serris, as well as one of Luna's private meeting spots. "The Original Saga" A few nights later, Sonny and Frank convinced one of Eddie's human employees, Paulie Boyle, to wear a wire in order to gain information proving that Eddie and his Brujah were accepting bribes from shippers associated with Eddie's Dock Worker's Union. Paulie was unaware that Sonny was a Kindred and involved with Fiori's enterprises. Eddie discovered that Paulie had betrayed him and had one of his Brujah, Nino Donelli, murder him. Sonny provided Julian Luna with an update of everything that was going on. He told him that Eddie was completely convinced that he had betrayed him and that he was scheduled to meet with him again. Sonny and Eddie continued to have their clandestine meetings and he learned that Eddie, tired of Frank Kohanek's interference into his affairs, intended on embracing him. Sonny anonymously provided Frank with a rifle that fired phosphorous rounds so that he could defend himself against vampires. Eddie sent Nino Donelli to embrace him, but Frank killed the vampire with a single shot from the rifle. "Prince of the City" Sonny and Frank responded to a call from the Suncrest psychiatric hospital. A neophyte vampire named Starkweather had murdered his physician and escaped from the facility. Knowing that a psychotic vampire running loose in the city might threaten the Masquerade, Sonny tried to shield other members of the SFPD from looking into it, allowing Julian time to handle the debacle on his own. "The Nightstalker" Sonny and Frank later responded to a call placed from the Bay General Hospital. Sonny and a Kindred detective named O'Fallon discovered the remains of a vampire doctor who had been abusing and drinking from patients in the children's ward. As they continued their investigation, Frank tried to get information out of one of the patients, Abel. What he didn't know was that Abel was under the protection of the Nosferatu Daedalus. Daedalus, fearful that Frank intended on using the child to help him solve the case, attacked him in the corridors of the hospital. Sonny was forced to expose himself to keep Daedalus calm. However, he immediately used his powers to blank Frank's memory of the incident. Sonny later stood by Julian's side as the Ventrue engaged in a standoff with the Brujah. It was at this time that Eddie Fiori learned the truth about Sonny's loyalties. "Romeo and Juliet" Sonny and Frank were later called in to investigate the mysterious circumstances surrounding a young woman named Grace Dugan. Grace had been admitted to the hospital after being struck by a van where she was pronounced D.O.A. When Frank and Sonny arrived however, Grace was apparently still alive and wandering through the hospital in a panicked state. Recognizing that she had been turned into a vampire against her will, Sonny immediately contacted Julian to tell him the news. "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" Sonny later attended Julian after Eddie Fiori executed a failed attempt on his life. Sonny and several other loyal Ventrue accompanied Julian to Eddie's office for their final showdown. "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori" Following Eddie Fiori's untimely demise, several ambitious Brujah immediately began vying for his spot in the Primogen. Frank Kohanek recognized that the Brujah represented a greater threat to society than any other vampire clan and began putting together information to bring them down. Sonny knew that clan tension was building once again and tried to warn Frank away from the investigation. Sonny's persistent protests to Frank's work began to make him suspicious, and he wondered whether or not Sonny knew more about the Kindred than he was letting on. Frank's questions were answered only a night later. An elder Kindred named Archon Raine had been slain by a vengeful Brujah named Cameron. Sonny attended Archon's funeral and Frank visited the cemetery as well. He looked at Frank and knew that his partner was now fully aware of the truth behind Sonny's secret life. "Cabin in the Woods" Notes & Trivia * The character of is based on concepts developed by Mark Rein•Hagen for the Vampire: The Masquerade roleplaying game. Quotes : "Julian Luna is the boss of bosses. He could have your badge shoved up your butt sideways if he called in favors with his friends downtown." : "Lets walk away from the Luna case." : "Why is it every time something weird goes down, you gotta be the first one on the scene?" See also External Links * * References ---- Category:Law Enforcement Category:Ventrue